The Missing Key
by Black-scarlet-rose17
Summary: Amu Hinamori, a reporter who's live get turn upside down when she breaks the identity of her hometown superhero and ultra villain on the front page. This gets her a promotion to a paper in New York with the job to unmask the superheroes, the Guardians. Though when she meets the leader will he be able to stop her from getting the story? Failing might be the end of her.


BSR: Hey guys! Been a while but I'm back!

Everyone: …

BSR: Seems I'm getting the silent treatment. Oh Well, Disclaimer I don't own Shugo Chara or the book Karma Girl. Karma girl inspired me to write this. I'm trying out a new beginning. Tell me if you like it or not ok?

†††††††††† BSR ††††††††††

Amu Hinamori, a reporter who's live get turn upside down when she breaks the identity of her hometown superhero and ultra villain on the front page. This gets her a promotion to a paper in New York with the job to unmask the superheroes, the Guardians. Though when she meets the leader will he be able to stop her from getting the story? Though failing this assignment might mean the death of her.

†††††††††† BSR ††††††††††

There you have it folks another day saved by the Guardians! Sources say that the guardians saved two of the main bridges from collapsing into the River today…

Madam Dream planning to blow up the garden of wishes was defeated by Platinum Royal…

Guardians stop five bank robberies and take on the Xes.

Fashion week starts tomorrow at tomorrow and kicks off the winter season collections.

Platinum Royal's celebrative week starts 26th next week. If you want to help please contact…

Easter has just sighed a contract with upcoming artist, Cherry D for about half a million dollars.

Next week is the Guardian's national holiday so come out and celebrate with everyone.

Tonight is the big Art Gala opening sponsored by Easter. Invite only starts at 8PM ends at 12am.

†††††††††† BSR ††††††††††

*Time: 9:45 PM Amu's Pro*

Clinking of glasses with the sweet whispering of private conversation was all around me. Through the noise I watched the party goers talk the night away. I took a swallow of my water bottle not letting myself get drunk like last time. My name is Amu Hinamori ace reporter who greatest tribute to the paper is event expose. It was fun at the beginning to write about these events but after a while nothing exciting anymore.

"You know that your suppose to smile not look like your going to fall asleep." Rima smirked at me as she sips her martini. Rima is the daughter of the largest company in Japan. We met in elementary and after we got through both of our other characters we became friends. Then after many kidnap attempts we became even closer and I learned how to defend myself.

"Ha ha and your not going to fall asleep too." I said looking at the clock. It was about a minute after ten.

"Hey do you need a ride home Rima?" I asked looking back at her watching her drink the rest of it.

"Yes, that would be very helpful though we have to tell my security team. Even if you take me somewhere they still get all fussy about it."

"Are they even here?" I asked looking around.

"No. Thank goddess; I finally got them to let me have a night away from them. So let me just call them and I'll meet you at the door in about ten minutes." She said as she walked away in the crowd. I looked around making sure I got all my interviews in shape and all the pictures that I would need taken. I moved around the bodies laughing and dancing to the door of the Seiyo coliseum.

10:15 pm.

I always leave parties at 10:15 except the party earlier then 10. Also I don't go parties that start after 10 because there would be no time to write my story for tomorrow. My name is Amu Hinamori reporter of the Lotus News or should I say ex reporter of Lotus News. Rima met me in the doors and talked all about what had happened on her trip to Europe as we walked to the car.

"So are you happy to be transferring to the paper in New York?" Rima asked as I drove down the driveway.

"Kind of. I really don't like how I got this move but Tadase and Lulu deserved it." I said reminding myself to look at the mirrors.

"What happened anyway? I've always known Tadase was a bastard but what did he finally do to show you. "

"Well…

*FLASHBACK*

My day could not have been any better to start out. I was getting married to my elementary sweet heart turned fiancée Tadase Hotori. We were at the Frost church, which is a church at the bottom with a hotel on top, in our hometown of Seiyo. Rima was not here to help her with the wedding since she had a meeting in Milan. So it is going to be just Tadase, Kukai, Yaya and me. As I finished getting ready I realized that my shoes where back in my room upstairs. As I walked up stairs I felt something bad is going to happen. My room is on one side of the hotel while Tadase's room is on the other side. I believe that waiting until after marriage will make my first time special. Even though I'm only twenty-five, I love Tadase and we've been together since we were twelve. As I walked to my room I saw that it was open and there were noises coming from within.

I walked through the door I could make out the noise and they were…well…who was doing it in her hotel room? Was this even her room? A quick check proved it to be my room. I looked for something to use as a weapon only to find my phone and a pencil. I really needed to bring a weapon next time I go somewhere. So with little to nothing to protect myself and like a person in those horror films, I sneaked towards the bedroom where the noises are coming from. As I started to push the door open I heard, like every climatic scene…

"TADASE!" A very familiar voice yelled. What the heck? Lulu? I looked on to see my fiancée, or should I say ex fiancée, and Lulu were kissing on my bed but you could tell they've done more but what surprise me the most was their outfits. Behind Tadase's tux and Lulu's dress there was spandex. Not only was it spandex but also it showed that Tadase was Platinum Royal, Seiyo's superhero and Lulu was Dream Dream. I got my phone and toke their picture making sure to get their costumes or uniforms clearly. I, for some reason, wanted to stop them and that's just what I did.

"You know that if you wanted Lulu all you had to do was break up with me. I rather be dumped then cheated on any day." I said, as they looked straight at me. Their faces were hilarious.

"Also the wedding is over Tadase and this should make a great front page story. How about the a title of "Bride gets two surprises on wedding day?" What do you think of that?" I asked as Lulu made a move to get me as Tadase hold her back.

"See you later." I smirked hiding my frown and tears as I exited the hotel room only to hear loud crashes and yelling. I looked back to see the two fighting with their superpowers. As I walked out of the hotel/church I called Kukai and Yaya to tell them what happen on my way to the office.

*FLASHBACK*

"The next morning their identities were reveled worldwide and I got a lot of offers to places just to revel the super heroes and villains but I didn't want to do that. Rima, I really didn't want to revel their identities. It was just he was cheating and then cheated on our wedding day but also being a super hero and not telling me. I know that super heroes shouldn't give out their identify but a spouse should know just incase they have to lie for them." I said looking at the road frowning.

"Amu, what Tadase did was wrong and your reaction was justified though the newspaper piece but then you got a new job throughout it. "

"That's my problem. All these places just want me to uncover the superheroes and villains and not because of my skill. I would rather be offered jobs due to my skills then the one time thing. I didn't even have any facts other then seeing their costumes. I didn't do any research or anything."

"Though you did get that job in New York for your skills right?" Rima asked smirking at me while I sighed.

"No. Well the first time they asked for me to come it was to uncover the Guardians true identities but I declined telling everyone that if they wanted me to work for them then I would only be hired for my skill at writing. No one but the New York responded though they did it through my boss. He thought it was very good opportunity for me. Besides this was a one-time thing. Why would they offer me this job if this way my only national story?"

"Amu. Their hoping you can do it again and uncover their super heroes and villains identities."

"I'm pretty sure that I could figure it again but I would rather write about anything else." I said turning into Rima's long driveway.

"Even fashion?" Rima asked teasingly.

"Yes, even fashion." I replied as we laughed. Rima loves fashion while I don't though I am always with designers and models. My job allowed me to go to all these amazing places and work with people from different types of jobs.

"Then are you going to New York or not?"

"Yes I am. I just need to pack then get to the airport for my flight." I said pulling up to Rima's house…well mansion is a better word. Its over twenty acres of land with have of the acres being farms.

"Are you going to leave your car at the airport all that time. Amu! You don't know how long your going to be there. Let one of my security men take you then your car isn't at the airport and your not paying your car-parking bill from the trip. Just wait here a moment." Rima said as she exited my car and ran to her house. I sighed waiting for someone in a black suit to come to my car. I know that what I did is done and over with put I still couldn't stop feeling sorry for doing it.

"Still beating your self up huh Amu?" Rima's head security man named Beau Mastersons asked while I jumped. He loves to sneak up on and scare me. He and I have been friends ever since I met Rima in elementary school. Beau is one of the few people that I tell everything to and knows all my secrets.

"Yea. I feel a little bad that I had a big secret and didn't tell him but then I got so made that he kept one just like me." I said the best I could.

"Amu, I think it was more of finding out that he cheated on you and that he was cheating on you five minutes before your wedding. He was cheating on you with your worst enemy…well who thought they were your enemy at least. So don't worry about it. What's done is done there is no going back. Now, since we've talked about this a little, why am I here? Rima never told me." He said as I started driving down her driveway.

"Well since I've been promoted…"

"Congratulations by the way."

"Thanks. Since I'm leaving for New York tonight, Rima thought instead of me leaving my car up at the airport till I return but that would be a lot of money. So Rima wanted you to ride with me to the airport so you can drive my car back to there till I come back."

"So I would have to come pick you up when you come back to Japan?"

"Yes, well it doesn't have to be you. It could be anyone of your team or Rima's staff. They like me enough to do it."

"Letting me drive your car back instead of parking is a very smart. Amu, I don't mind picking you up when you need it. Besides your going to have my cellphone and home numbers if you need to talk or if you need me for any reason." He took my phone and put in his information. When I stopped the car at a red light he leaned toward me and took our picture for his contact picture. As I stared to pull away he stopped me.

"Wait." He took out his phone and we had to do another picture. "This is for your contact on my phone." He replied when I asked why he did that. Anyway we finally made it to my house and while I went to pack my bags he waited in the car. After that we made it to the airport though I had to wait to go through customs and everything else but I made it on time for my flight. I gave Beau a hug and boarded my plane for New York.

†††††††††† BSR ††††††††††

BSR: That's the longest I think I've written. Please R&R.


End file.
